THE NEST! - Alien Isolation Thingy
PBG plays the scariest part of Alien: Isolation for Halloween, and for his Halloween video. Synopsis PBG is playing Alien: Isolation as he is up to the scariest part of the game, needs it for a video, and it is Halloween. PBG shows off The Nest. This is the type of game that scares PBG as he is afraid of aliens. He shows some footage of him being afraid of aliens. Dead Space and Amnesia Dark Decent really scared PBG. PBG burns stuff and pulls some switches. PBG walks down a hallway, and there are a lot of aliens on his radar now. His flamethrower is the only thing he knows works against the aliens is the flamethrower. The audio cuts out for some reason. He burns another alien. PBG becomes surrounded and yells. He saves the game and freaks out. An alien charges at him, and he barely manages to burn it before it runs away. PBG looks around the corner and sees an alien. He looks through a window as she walks past. She thinks about entering the room, but she leaves. PBG comes across the alien again, and walks up to it with his flamethrower. PBG jumps into a hole just in time. He restores the power as fast as he can. PBG sees two aliens, and checks behind him before burning them. Aliens suddenly appear from everywhere, and he dies! His sound effects gets messed up. He is back at the save point. He heads back through the hole and turns the power on again. He accidentally brings the aliens to him! PBG quickly pulls some levers. He saves again. He screams as he burns the ground. He runs down a corridor, and goes the wrong way into a corner. He sees an alien, but it leaves. He heads into a hole. PBG decides that this whole situation would be the worst thing ever. PBG sees a floating gun, and an alien appears behind him as he burns it, and heads into an elevator. He arrives at the alpha core, and wonders if he is supposed to be taking notes as people talk to him. A guy looks at PBG funny, so he shoots him in the face. He does it with several other guys. PBG pulls a lever, and solve a puzzle. He isn't sure if he solved it or not. PBG finds another puzzle, and has no idea what he needs to do, but successfully hacks it. PBG likes the game even though he is making fun of it. He fails another puzzle. PBG gets an achievement, as he turns the central core power on. This game would be better if the character was Picard. PBG is confused as he solves a puzzle and somehow completes it. The space ship is being purged. An alien jumps out in front of PBG. PBG walks outside and there is an alien in this room. PBG thinks he is going to die, as an alien walks past him. PBG runs and gets killed. Category:One-offs Category:Videos